Prey Leader Line
by KiaMianara
Summary: AU; Being leader isn’t easy, no matter which side you are on, and eventually there has to come a moment in war where one isn’t able to continue like before on his own and so it happens that two mechs have a serious discussion with surprising revelations.
1. Chapter 1

Author Comment

EDIT:

I finally got around to thoroughly reading this again and ... well, I'm really sorry for all the spelling/gramma mistakes and all that. I guess there are still a few left, but now it should be a lot better.

XX

I've been working on this since November 07 - to be more exactly since I read *CyndiLovesPiccolo s "Love is a Battlefield" ([link]).

There's no direct association to it, but it inspired me nonetheless, so I'd say I somewhat made it for her ^^

Special thanks by the way for introducing me to "energon truffles" in her story "Ambrosia" ([link]) (Read or die trying).

The general idea was having Megs and Prime do some serious talking and the rest kinda felt into place what brings me to the explanations:

1.  
I am already working on two Side-Stories called "Youngling Line" and "Record Line", dealing with the younglings and Soundwave and Blaster.

They are set partly parallel to the storyline of "Leader Line" and especially in case of the "Youngling Line" also before.

2.  
The mentioned battle in Iacon is not to be compared with other great battles or the destruction of the youth-sector (what didn't happen in this story anyway. In fact, here something like a real youth-sector never existed). It was just a rather ordinary battle, except maybe for what Megs mentions.

3.  
Soundwave's Cassettes are called "Cassetticons" and since I never found a name for Blaster's I created "Cassettobots". It was either that or "Tapebots" and that really sounds odd. Feel free to spread the word.

4.  
A word about Frenzy's and Rumble's colour schemes: out of instinct I say Rumble is the red one and Frenzy is the blue one and given the tab in this ([link]) article in the most cases I'm actually right with that decision.

If you prefer it the other way round that's fine, but I really don't want to argue about that.

5.  
Last but not least a thing or two about Cybertronians' understanding of time and some general knowledge

" ... " talk

' _... '_ thoughts

_::__ ... ::_ com link

Breem = 8.3 Earth minutes

Joor = About 6.5 Earth hours

Orn = About 13 Earth days

Vorn = About 83 Earth years

Sparklet = the spark before it is separated from the carriers/bearers spark and set into an own protoform. Sometimes also used as an endearment.

Sparkling = Newborn (about 2 vorns max. until they start to walk and talk)

Youngling = Child (following 8 – 10 vorns)

Cybertronians do grow, within a limited range, but otherwise need 3 or 4 upgrades until they are fully grown. It depends a bit on the model and how fast the little ones develop.

It's a bit of a guideline for my own use, nothing put into stone or anything. This brings me to another word creation of mine for something often used, but never given a name as far as I'm concern:

"shiver vorns" = time up to the 7th vorn after the little one had been created, when they still need to be monitored constantly and carried around more or less regularly, since they can't control their own body heat and grow cold fast and also tired. They are also referred to as "blanket vorns", which is meant very literally. It's a common tradition (and a necessity) that the creators give a blanket as a first present to the new sparked being, so he or she won't grow cold, but some Transformers stay with that habit their whole life.

XXXXX

Parting from his group a now lone figure strode though the remnants of what had once been a beautiful city, a beautiful planet, at least for Cybertronian standards. For quite a few alien species Cybertron must have always been an ugly, even life threatening globe without vegetation and barely any oxygen in the atmosphere, but for every Cybertronian, Autobots and Decepticons alike, it had been just the perfect place since the very their races came into existence. It wasn't just because it was very similar to its inhabitants – made of metal, wires and similar things – but also because it was their home in every sense of the word. Every one of them had been sparked here as had their ancestors and their ancestors before them and so on and that was a bond stronger than any sense of aesthetic or the differences between them.

Sadly enough it hadn't stopped them from destroying their home. After millennia of war Cybertron's face was now covered with scares and most cities only remained shatters of brighter times. Only very few compared to how it once had been remained and fewer even were left who remembered that a long time ago in the Golden Age there had been peace. The planet was dying, so were its people, but at this particular moment this particular individual didn't think or care about such things, his mind focused solely on his task at hand.

He had been a warrior for almost his entire life. He knew how to survive and how to kill, and right now he was also a hunter, searching for his special prey, like every time he went to the battlefield, only this time his counterpart hadn't been there.

Not that he was afraid or actually cared, after all was he Lord Megatron, mighty leader of the Decepticons, but to not find Optimus Prime, who always fought in the forefront, fought _him_ in the forefront, even near the battlefield was definitely a reason to be alarmed, left aside that none of the other Autobots provided a real challenge.

Was Prime planning to _bore_ him into termination now? It would certainly be a new tactic, but more annoying than anything else. On the other hand was it also boring to always just meet, fight and part again. Having to find the other first was making the whole thing a bit more exciting, for the short while it lasted at least.

Barely far away enough from the battle itself to stay unnoticed for those who didn't search Megatron spotted a figure on the roof of what was left of a once probably great building. He would have recognised that silhouette everywhere, but what was he doing up there? Ah, well, there was only one way to find out.

Megatron didn't even try to hide his presence on his way up. He would have preferred to face his opponent, but whenever the red and blue mech heard him or not the Decepticon couldn't say, because the Prime didn't react. He just continued to sit on his spot on the edge of the roof and starred at whatever he was watching in the distance.

"What a sigh: the great Optimus Prime, hiding from battle. Do you finally surrender to my power?"

It was less a question than anything else, so Megatron never expected a direct answer, but who did that Autobot think he was to ignore the mighty Lord Megatron? Did he honestly believe to be so much better than he that he didn't even need to turn and face his sworn enemy ... or was it a trap?

Slowly turning around Megatron scanned the area again, just to make sure, but found nothing. Everything seemed to be just the way it looked like, with Prime and he being the only beating sparks around, although quite a few denied him to have one. Another possibility was that this simply wasn't his counterpart, but in that case the unfortunate sod would have already corrected him and started to beg for their life. Nobody but the real Optimus Prime was a match for him and everyone knew that.

"Very well. So you have accepted your defeat in the end? A pity, I had hoped to defeat you in an epic battle, or at least something similar, but don't expect me to let this slip just because you lost your will to fight. Get up, so I can end this war here and now and fulfil my destiny as the rightful ruler of Cybertron."

It seemed as if the Autobot would again ignore him and the silver-grey Decepticon Leader was about to become angry, but then the Prime finally decided to react. The short look he gave him however stopped Megatron in his thoughts for a moment. He had seen these blue orbs glowing with every possible emotion over the curse of time, but never before had they been this dark and empty, as if he had offlined them to irritate his enemy, and irritated Megatron was.

Something was very wrong and it had nothing to do with a possible trap or their surroundings, no, Prime _himself_ was the problem.

The Autobot turned back to whatever he had been looking at before. It had to be something very interesting when he put it above guarding his own back against a present enemy.

_'Primus, he's not even armed!_' Megatron noticed, now feeling really insulted.

"What is this, Prime? Some kind of joke or a slagging drama?"

"Leave me in peace."

The Decepticon's vents stuttered. He should leave him in _peace_? For Primus sake, they were at war! There hadn`t had peace for millennia and Optimus Prime, of all mechs, sat here, starred into nothingness and acted as if everything was just a stupid game?

"If you've become too weak to fight it any longer, at least get up and face your termination like the warrior you were."

Again a short, uncaring glare. The red and blue mech eyed the weapon aimed at him, then turned away a second time.

"I'm not in the mood for this foolishness. Shoot, if you want to, I don't care."

For a moment Megatron was ready to let his temper get the better of him and just do as suggested, but shooting an unarmed mech in the back was against his convictions and not even the Autobot leader was going to make him betray those. It couldn't always be prevented in the heat of a battle, but not like this. He was neither a coward nor was he going to let a mere virus, or whatever the reason for Prime's strange behaviour was, take away his victory. They both had inherited the burden of leadership from their predecessors and he planned to win the war before his circuits started to malfunction out of age, but it wouldn't be a victory if he didn't beat Optimus under half way fair conditions and with someone to witness. His pride wouldn't allow it.

"Go and see your CMO. I'll fight you when your CPU is working straight again."

Optimus listened to the footsteps growing more and more distant and believing himself alone he went back to the dark, some might even say pitch black, trail of thoughts he had followed before being interrupted. That Megatron had left without doing anything surprised him only slightly, but on the other hand didn't he really care right now. He knew he should, but he didn't. It wasn't that he had become suicidal or anything. In fact, he liked to be alive and functional, but he also doubted Ratchet would be able to do something about this. It seemed less a question of frizzed wires, processors or a virus, than of the spark – although one probably didn't rule the other out.

A sudden pressure on his back interrupted the Autobot's thoughts, especial the warmth coming from this new burden. Now that was certainly a new experience.

"We _both_ should get our CPUs checked" Megatron stated grumpy, rolling his shoulder plates to work out some of the daily tension and get a bit more comfortable with one of the strangest situations he had ever come across – and that meant a lot considering that he had been around for a while longer than this Prime and was convinced to be leader of a bunch of lunatics.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I swear: If anyone sees us like this I'll first terminate the witness, then you. And now you better start talking before I my logic circuits kick in again and I just throw you off the roof."

The silence continued almost long enough to heat Megatron's anger anew, but only almost.

"Cybertron is dying" Optimus sighed, simply beginning with the first thought he could get into a proper sentence. The Decepticon snorted.

"Of course it is. Tell me something I don't know."

"It doesn't affect you?"

"It does" the silver-grey mech replied seriously. "This is my home as well as yours, but overworking my processors with it won't help anyone."

"Does fighting?"

This time it was Megatron's turn not to answer. The slightly smaller mech felt him shift uncomfortable.

If he would be forced to describe the situation they were in, "strange" would probably fit the best. The heroes – and leaders by all means – of both sides having a semi philosophical discussion while not so far away their people fought? Right now that, as well as their identities, didn't seem to mean anything, through. They were but two mechs, knowing each other longer than they would like to and probably more intimidate than some lovers and exchanging a few depressing thoughts.

A very strange situation, indeed, but not _the_ strangest thing that ever happened to him, Prime had to admit. That place was taken by being chosen as the new Prime after Sentinel's deactivation by the very same mech that now leaned against his back. It made a solid second place, through.

"You got a point there, I guess" the Decepticon leader admitted, not liking the situation or the place this was set. In that "Golden Age" he had heard so much about they probably would have had a fabulous view over the city from here, but now it was rather disturbing and having only Optimus between him and an edge too high for even one, let alone both of them to survive the fall wasn't a comfortable thought either. At least it was an Autobot sitting between him and the edge. If it would have been a Decepticon, he probably would have to fear for his life.

"Is that what you are brooding about? War and how it destroys this planet?"

"Not only this planet, but also our people."

"_Our_ people?" the other chuckled. "There is no such thing as _our_ people, Prime. Even the creators of our creators hadn't dared to refer to us as such. There are your people and mine."

"And the younglings" the Autobot leader threw in with a sad tone even through his mask.

Megatron froze in mid motion, never finishing the gesture of devaluing he had started.

"Yes, _and_ the younglings" he again admitted and couldn't pretend himself from picking up the depression while taking down his arm again. "I haven't seen one in vorns, you?"

"Only one. He's still far too young to even thing about joining one of our forces."

Megatron nodded in understanding. Because of the war the birth-rate, never notable high to begin with, had sunken incredible low, so every young life was considered a valuable treasure. It had become an unwritten law not to harm younglings and their direct caretakers as long they didn't directly interfere with a battle. Every one acting against this had to expect not only punishment but also the contempt of their comrades, Decepticons and Autobots alike. That was probably the only reason why their race hadn't extinguished yet.

"That's the way war is and it's like this_ every_where, I might add."

"Maybe, but does it legitimate _our_ war?"

His question already held the answer and oh how Megatron hated it when the other was right about something, but there was no way he would admit it a third time.

"It doesn't matter how we legitimate it. Fact is: we are at war and even when we are long gone there will be others to go on until ..."

"Until there is no one left to continue" the Autobot finished sadly. "That's what I fear most and there are already not many of _us_ left."

Despite the dire topic Megatron started to like this discussion more and more. It was very interesting to talk with someone who understood the burdens of leadership, but the mentioning of fear made him think about something else and he start to chuckle, much to the irritation of the other mech. Optimus really couldn't see anything funny about the imagination of the Cybertronian race completely annihilating themselves.

"Fear? You don't know what fear is before you faced Soundwave literally boiling with anger."

"How come?" the Autobot asked curiously. This may be a complete turn of topics, but this way he would be able to gather some information, not of tactical reasons, but personal interest. "He barely shows any emotions. Some even say it's a failure in his programming, making him unable to actually have any."

"Nonsense" the silver-grey mech repelled. "He just perfected the art of hiding them, but when he introduced me to his Cassettes he made one thing clear: he would terminate anyone who so much as thought about harming them and I'm sure it's the same the other way round. I definitely wouldn't try them on that."

Optimus looked over his shoulder, trying to read the other mech, but couldn't from this angle, so he looked ahead again.

"Blaster said something very similar to me, too" he sighed. "They are really young, aren't they? The cassettes I mean."

"Hmpf. I never bothered to count the vorns. Some are, other not. It's not as if it would change anything seeing that they don't age beyond a certain point."

"And he lets them fight?"

Megatron shrugged.

"It's not like they leave him a choice. Can't tell with that mask of his, but you can bet he's worried sick every time they're out on their own."

"Hard to imagine."

"Why? Because we are "_evil"_? Don't tell me you really think in such simple patterns. You know, for us you are the evil ones, so it's just a matter of the point of view and if we are evil and you are evil, too, either we _all_ are evil or _no one_ is. I would prefer latter."

Optimus Prime nodded in silent agreement. He had never thought about it that way, but it sure made sense.

"And you can tell by the number of words he uses" the Decepticon added just for arguments sake. "Every time he's excited or worried he uses more words than absolutely necessary and he really hates to lose control. And while we're already at it, do you know what happened in the battle in Iacon about seven vorns ago?"

"How about: we met, we fought and parted again without any result worth a note?"

Optimus got an elbow in his side for this comment, but it seemed to be more a gesture of annoyance including a bit pain then a real intent to hurt.

"You know exactly what I mean so don't you play stupid on me. You were the one wanting to talk so deal with me also having a few thoughts to settle. They might not be as epic as the thoughts of the great Optimus Prime, but you _will_ take them serious or I will _make_ you!"

"Of course."

"And, by the way, from what rumour says I am the one supposed to be sarcastically and intolerant, so tell me if you know anything concerning _Soundwave_ and that particular orn."

Now it was Optimus' turn to chuckle. This turned out to become almost amusing, but that was no reason for him not to take the question seriously and since he considered harmless information he decided to share what little he knew.

"Back in our base Blaster came to me. He told me he had battled Soundwave one on one, their cassettes around them, so that he had to look after himself and them and from one moment to another he found it impossible to tell which of them belonged to him and which didn't. He said he simply knew it was the same for Soundwave so no matter what my orders: he would definitely never again face Soundwave and his cassettes in combat or any other action that might harm them."

"Well" Megatron said and rolled his head around to cover his surprise with a stiff neck, which he also had anyway. "That would indeed explain why he acted so strange. Even Rumble was annoyed and he tries to get Soundwave out of his shell on every possible occasion."

"But it's good to know we aren't as different as we thought" Optimus smiled under his mask, honestly relieved about that discovery.

"Why? It won't change anything, unless – after you finally discovered all of us being somewhat equal to each other – you capitulate, because I won't."

"It won't change the war, that's true" the red and blue mech admitted, but also confirmed that for him capitulating was currently no opinion either, although in exception to Megatron he left it open to consider it under certain circumstances. "But it gives me hope that there might come a time we all can live in peace."

"Good luck with that. I definitely won't survive such a time."

The Autobot didn't even need to encourage a further explanation aloud; his suddenly stiff back was question enough. That somehow didn't sound like Megatron anymore, although they had only once before had something one could call a dialogue, but it still sounded off, wrong.

"Oh come on. We both know that if I win, you Autobots will never stop rebelling, even with you gone for good – although I must admit it wouldn't be half as much fun without you – but if you win ... I don't know any Decepticon able to lead except maybe for Soundwave, but he doesn't want to, nor is he interested in power, and that has nothing to do with pride or arrogance."

"That sounds to me as if it would be better if _you_ would capitulate."

"You must be kidding. I have a reputation to defend ... not to mention I can't imagine any of my men following such an order."

It wasn't difficult for the Decepticon leader to tell the other one was thinking heavily about this. His processors really worked too loud; maybe someone should worry about this, too, aside from their general insanity.

"You know, there is a third way to settle this."

"Yeah, sure. We just put all our differences aside and live together in harmony" the other mech laugh. "What are you dreaming of in recharge? There is no way that will ever happen, not to mention work."

"We could try. You still own me."

Surprised Megatron turned around as far as he could. Even with the mask in place he was sure to see a sly smile on the other's faceplates, or was it only because he expected to see one? What was Prime hiding under that thing anyway and what did it matter right now?

"Are you trying to threaten me? That's not very Autobot like."

"Neither is it very Decepticon like to set one's own life in the line to save someone else."

"Like you'd know what it's like to be a Decepticon. That was something else anyway. Younglings are valuable to us all and it's not like those stupid debris could do any real damage. You should know best" the Decepticon reminded sitting back grumpily, but he couldn't resist having a short look on the file containing the memories of that orn. It was actually one of his founder memories after all, only outranked by a drunken conga of all his stuff, including a certain stoic communication officer. Blessed be the inventor of security cameras.

XFlashbackX

Some might have called it an ordinary orn. Patrolling through a nearly completely destroyed city Autobots and Decepticons met and tried to decide the war by fighting each other. The "meeting" was neither planed nor were they many, but eager nonetheless, especially their leaders, who both happened to be with said patrols.

"We will settle this here and now."

"You're saying so every time. Isn't it getting boring always to be wrong?"

"Not as boring as your speeches."

Things exploded, lasers shot through the air as did further insults ... as mentioned before: a quite ordinary orn for everyone involved, until a cry rose, not by a warrior's vocalize and barley heard above the noise. Most of the few that heard it didn't pay it any further attention, and most ignored it, but for Optimus Prime and Lord Megatron that was close to impossible, if only because they could see the source. After a moment of starring at it, frozen in shock, they both shouted at their subordinates to stop every action immediately. They both only used a single word, but it made the battle freeze within a spark beat, except for one – who or from which side didn't matter in the end, nor could anyone remember – who got the order to late.

Another explosion shook the ground and unfortunately also the base of a very worn down building, which couldn't resist the force of gravitation any longer and started to collapse, parts loosening and falling down on everyone equally, while the echo of the word still hung in the air.

_"Sparkling!"_

Not wanting to face imitate termination everyone sought shelter; everyone except for Megatron. He stayed, not because he thought he didn't need cover, far from it. He wasn't as gullibly to believe the pieces would just miss him, but he had recognised an agonizing problem: he could save himself, but the sparkling couldn't and he wasn't fast enough to first grab the little one – not to mention carefully pick it up– _and_ find them shelter.

At this point Megatron's muscle-wires had already by-passed his hardware and made him hurry to and bend over the sparkling in order to protect him.

_'That's going to hurt!_' he thought by himself, but then something happened that surprised him even more than a sparkling appearing out of nowhere in the middle of a battlefield: from one spark beat to another he found his ache enemy bend over him.

"What the slag are you doing here?"

"Protecting the sparkling" was the immediate answered, while the first debris hit the ground, creating a cloud of dust and enough noise to force them into creating a private com. link – something quite normal for their race, but not between their fractions and it never before happened between them. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, but a very strange one.

_::No, you're not. Move it!::_

Optimus wanted to response, but the words faded into a groan when the first piece hit his backside. The pain was bearable so far, for it had only been a small whatever had hit him, but it would be much easier if protecting the sparkling _and_ Megatron – what really sounded grotesque even in just his thoughts – would have been his intention, or if the other mech would at least be an Autobot, but fact was they both must have had the same idea. The Autobot had just been a bit slower, it was as simple as that, but still too fast for his engineering to come to a halt in time, so his only opinions had been to either jump over the silver-grey mech or stick with his original plan, only including Megatron in it. In the end a hole in the ground relieved him of the decision, making him stumble and fall more or less gracefully on top of the other.

Talking about awkward situations.

The next impact followed and was far heavier than the first one, pushing Optimus chassis on chassis with the silver mech, who wasn't any happier about it then he was.

_::Has anyone ever before told you how _stupid_ you are?::_ the Decepticon started to complain. Having Optimus this close definitely exceeded his do-one-good-thing-a-vorn mentality. At least the red and blue mech proved a bit humour in answering with a simple _::you.::._

_::Ah, thought so. In that case let me repeat it: you are stupid!::_

_::That's not very constructive::_ the Autobot barked back and noticed a slight change in the other's optics, before he was shoved aside.

Guessing from the sound Megatron shot a quite huge fragment into smaller pieces while trying to keep the sparkling savly behind his back and his rival out of the way at the same time.

_::We need to get out of here!::_

_::I'm open for any idea.::_

_::Think on your ... problem!:: _the Decepticon warned. Ignoring his arching back Optimus took the sparkling and fully turned around to see an indeed _very_ huge problem: the building wasn't only partly collapsing anymore but completely breaking down. The number of falling pieces increased with every second, as did their mass, and to worsen it all Megatron gave him _that_ look, telling the Autobot wordlessly he was expecting him to come up with a saving idea all alone, since the Decepticon was currently shooting everything too big to dodge and that were many things and his energy wasn't unlimited.

Optimus Prime's processors were working double time while his optics scanned their surroundings. At least the sparkling was still unharmed and had stopped crying. For such a little being he had quite a vocalizer. He would probably have Ratchet have a look at his audio receptors at the end of this orn, given that he survived long enough to do that.

XXX

I took several breems until the sound of crashing metal died down and wind blew away most of the dust, so that everyone could come out. It appeared no one was missing, except Optimus Prime and Megatron and with the question of leadership open it seemed both sides couldn't find a reason to continue to fight for the time being. They still were at war, but when someone picked up a signal under a huge pile of debris mechs of both sides started to search for their respective leaders under it, even if it was only to make sure about their currently very possible death, since it seemed unlikely that there was really still something functional, not to mention repairable under it.

To everyone's great surprise the pile seemed to move by itself once they had moved most layers aside.

"Off that plate, you incompetent malfunctions, or you'll face certain but slow termination sooner than you'd like!"

Shocked everyone jumped back. A really big part of the outer cladding of the now gone building was lifted and thrown aside, revealing a large hole and in it Megatron, covered in dirt and a few minor scratches, but otherwise sound and kicking.

The Decepticon Lord only hesitated for a short moment before he grabbed down and pulled Optimus on the surface. Then he went to Soundwave, who seemed to have a little argument with the seekers, or Frenzy had, for that matter, but that clearly wouldn't stop him from interrupting.

"We retreat, now."

"What?" Starscream complained more out of habit than because he was Pit bend on continuing to fight. Judging from the damage he had received it was questionable if he was still able to fly at all. "Megatron, Optimus Prime is damaged. We could win here and now!"

"Do you want to risk the sparkling's life?" Megatron snarled with an open threat in his voice. "I definitely won't let a building take away my victory. Now bring me the caretakers of that one before I forget that there _might_ be a _reason_ I've let you stay functional until now!"

Coursing under his breath the seeker took off, proving that he actually was still able to fly, followed by his trine mates.

Looking back over his shoulder the Decepticon Lord frowned when he saw every single Autobot hurrying to Prime to see if he was alright. Oh how he hated to be in someone's dept, especially Prime's ... or was it just jealousy that not even one of his own soldiers seemed to care?

"Megatron: operational" Soundwave said and it _could_ have been a statement, but Megatron noticed the light, barley existing change in tune which made it a question and felt the rising anger melt away to a far less explosive level.

"Yeah, yeah, fine."

Granted, it was only one who asked and he wasn't always sure about Soundwave's intentions, but at least someone was interested, for whatever the reason.

"Status report."

"Some minor damages, no losses" the communicator said monotone, but helped Frenzy to climb on his shoulder. Buzzsaw already sat on the other, while the remaining three Cassetticons probably were safe inside his chest, had to be or the blue mech wouldn't be so calm.

"At least one good thing this orn. Are Laserbeak and Ravage operational? I want the caretakers of that sparkling here as fast as possible. I'm in the mood to rip someone into two."

"Termination: unwise!"

"Does "figuratively" mean anything to you? Now do as I commanded before I really do lose my temper."

XFlashback endX

"Of course I know and I say: they _were_ quite dangerous" Optimus growled bringing Megatron back into reality.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, I take it you couldn't find his creators either? Did you get the little troublemaker a good home?"

"He was very happy with his new family the last time I saw him. Since when do you bother?"

The silver-grey Decepticon thought about asking Prime why he sounded so amused, but on the other hand had he already decided that they both couldn't be considered sane at this point anymore, so where was the point?

"Am I not allowed to ask about the well-being of the sparkling I risked my life for?" he asked back, turning the Autobot's words against him, but that only served to amuse Optimus even more.

"In that case I can assure you that there is probably no safer place for him to grow up than where he is right now."

"Does he know?"

The red and blue mech seemed to shrink together and grew silent, but this time Megatron proved himself more patient than anyone, himself included, would have given him credit to.

"We ... _I_ tried to explain him very thing from a neutral point of view, at least those things which wouldn't scare him too much. He's quite smart for his age and also very brave."

Megatron turned his head when Prime had dropped the amused tone.

"Sounds like you talk a lot. He's probably in the age when he questions _everything_."

"You have no idea. He asks about things I never thought off before ... and one I still can't answer although I've been thinking about it for three orns straight now."

At this point of their conversation it wasn't very difficult for Megatron guess what that question had been anymore.

"He asked why we wage war."

" ... Yes."

The Decepticon was satisfied with the situation, to say the least. Not only did he now know why Optimus wasn't fighting today, he was also offered the perfect opportunity to humiliate the other mech and it was oh so trilling, he wouldn't have been able to resist, but then the Autobot managed to catch him a second time unprepared.

"Do you remember why?"

"Of course I do. What's with that stupid ...?"

"Mind telling me? I still own him an answer and the little one can be quite bugging when he wants to know something."

Megatron wanted to answer, but then closed his mouth again, repeating the action twice without any result.

_'What the slag?'_

"So you don't know either."

Optimus wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. Here they sat, the mighty leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons, continuing an age old war and neither of them even knew why.

"But ... there must be a reason. Our ancestors had one and ... I was sure to know."

If it hadn't been for the seriousness of the topic it would have been quite amusing to see Megatron too confused to stick with his much cultivated supremacy.

"I really hope there was, because if not all this dying was ... totally pointless."

The weight of this though made both shrink a bit more.

"We ... are different, too different" the Decepticon tried, but Prime shook his head.

"I like to believe it's not that bad and even if that would only explain why we continue to fight, but why did it start?"

And finally Megatron really did understand why Prime was sitting here, unarmed and uncaring who might stumble across him in this state: the lack of a reason for this war – and what reason could there possible be to justify millennia of destruction without anyone feeling the need to pass down said reason – was far more than only depressing. It was a destructive thought, almost suicidal.

"I haven't asked one of them" Optimus answered before the silver-grey mech could even formulate the question. "This way I can pretend someone else knows and prevent chaos. It's bad enough I'm confused."

"Coward."

"I want to see you facing your soldiers and ask them if anybody remembers why we actually fight and kill each other."

The Decepticon growled. The other was right, again, but how else was he supposed to react now?

"You're a royal pain in the aft, Prime" he grumbled and rose, brushing dust and dirt from his chassis. "Did you really believe you could confuse me enough to capitulate?"

The Autobot made a questioning noise. That was an unexpected turn, more unexpected even than this whole situation to begin with.

"I'm taking my leave now. As far as I'm concern we've never met this orn!"

True to his words Megatron headed for the stairs in what only could be called a semi-controlled retreat, but then he turned around again.

"Clouds are rising, you should leave, too, and next time" he added, disguising his confusion with anger "you're in such a fools mood, do everyone a favour and at least guard your back. You're _my_ prey, I'm the one to hunt you down and not some nameless fool who happens to pass by. Did I make myself clear, Optimus _Prime_?"

"Crystal clear, _Lord_ Megatron."

Watching is growling arch enemy leave the Autobot decided to not only have Ratchet have a look at his CPU, but also on his audio receptors, since the other mech had actually sounded as if he cared for Optimus' survival, which wasn't possible, was it?

XXX

Waiting a few moments so it would be at least somewhat believable they had just missed each other while roaming the streets Optimus Prime rose and noticed surprised that he actually felt better. He still didn't know why they still waged war, but for now he found himself able to cope with it a lot better than before, because for the first time since he had become Prime peace seemed to be at least something possible.

Internally going through their little chat again he went back to the battlefield and was met with another, even bigger surprise: no one was fighting. To be exactly, the only ones moving were Ratchet, First Aid and Hook, the Decepticon medic, doing some of the most urgent repairs on both sides.

Megatron looked like he had frozen in mid motion starring down at a little yellow and black mechling, which now jumped up and squeaked "_Prime_". He then ran to the Autobot Leader, but was denied every attention.

"Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, front and centre, now!" Optimus bellowed, command in his voice, so the summoned knew they were doomed when they stood before him within mere spark beats and tried to explain all at once. Optimus frowned deeply and the twins grew silent immediately and tried to hide behind Jazz. He was older and on better terms with Prime and thus had better chances to calm him down a bit. If not they still could try to run as fast and as far they could.

"Listen, Prime, we're sorry. We only let him out of our optics for two astroseconds. I mean, we know he's good at hiding, but damn, the little guy is pretty _fast_, too."

"Yeah. We searched the whole base for him and then Ratch contacted us."

"Ratchet!"

"He threatened to cry and I really have enough of repairing audio receptors – especially my own" the CMO answered calmly, talons buried deep inside Starscream's chest, who didn't even dared to move, left alone complain or add any other kind of input.

"And why has no one contacted _me_?"

Very carefully Sideswipe reached out, always ready to run for his life, and turned Optimus' radio transmitter on. "We couldn't reach nor find you."

"_Pri~me_" the reason for all this confusion wailed, tugging at the lager mechs leg armour. Sighing the Autobot leader kneeled down.

"What is it, Bumblebee?"

_::Bumblebee? Poor youngling, who's crazy idea was this designation?:: _Megatron laughed over the very com line they had also used the first and last time they had both this close to the youngling.

_::Not now!::_

Optimus turned his radio transmitter out again, fully aware that he would probably forget to turn it on again, but right now the youngling in front of him requested his full attention and he really had no use for Megatron's comments meanwhile, although it somehow felt nice. Like an extension of their earlier talk.

"'m sorry, Prime. Didn't meant to make you upset."

"I'm not upset" the Autobot leader said honestly. How could he be when those bright, blue optics looked at him like that? "You scared me. I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to you."

"Err, Prime, sir, we already scolded him, _every_one actually, so ... just keep him from crying, alright?"

"You of all mechs should not complain about vocalizers, Starscream."

The seeker preferred not to argue with Ratchet while he still had his servos in his chest, but to his great relieve the CMO was done now anyway. As soon his cockpit was closed again, he hurried behind his own front, but not without a very silent "thanks". He was a lot of things, but surely not ungrateful for free and very necessary repairs. One was in general better advised to be on good terms with any medic.

"Afraid of a medic, Screamer?"

"Let him work near your spark and say that again" the air commander barked at Skywarp succeeding in silencing him completely – for the time being at least.

"I think I got the message" Optimus mumbled to himself and rose again, lifting little Bumblebee on his shoulder. The youngling clicked happily about being forgiven and clinked at the lager mech's head. Oh he really liked it up here. He could see everything and didn't need to worry about the others overseeing and stepping on him by accident. And it was rocking so nicely when his favourite caretaker paced around, what he did a lot.

"We're leaving."

"Why, Prime?"

_::Honestly, does he also have to call you that?::_

Optimus rolled his optics. The little one must have turned his radio transmitter on again. He should really talk to Ratchet about an upgrade.

_::He doesn't mean it as a title. He just still has his problems with pronouncing words and is used to call me Prime, so just let him be.::_

"Because clouds are rising" he said aloud, also to his soldiers.

"And that's bad because ..."

"Most times clouds mean acid rain. Hurts like Pit" Megatron answered on Prime's behalf and, ignoring several and fraction independent reminders to watch his language in presence of the youngling, commanded a considered retreat, taking once again lead of his rather confused troops.

"Starscream!"

"On your heels, oh mighty Megatron" the seeker replied, already annoyed by whatever order he was going to get.

"I have an important task for you to fulfil."

"If you want me to kidnap the little one I swear I will ..."

"For all that is holy, no! I don't need another youngling in my base. Your task includes flying as well as planets and _science_."

Within astroseconds Starscream's attitude changed from pissed off and rebellious to curious and at least borderline loyal. Science? He hadn't had chance to work as a scientist for ages. If now Megatron was going to tell him it had also nothing to do with creating a new weapon or searching for another world to expand their war to, he would have to check if he had actually come online this morning and wasn't recharging anymore.

"You've got my full attention, Lord Megatron" he replied and for once the title he gave his leader sounded nearly honest.

XX

"So this is Megs and the D-cons?"

_::__I hope you heard that::_ Optimus said to the other leader via their still open com link, while he nodded to answer Bumblebee's question.

_::I did, but it still sounds better than "Bumblebee".::_

_::He likes his name, so don't even think about saying that aloud.::_

"Did I meet them before?"

The Autobot leader's optics widened surprised. Bumblebee had been only a few orns old when they found him. He shouldn't he be able to remember anything from that time.

"You remember?"

The little one shook his head.

"Just a feeling. Doesn't Ratch want to come with us?"

Optimus turned and frowned, recognising the expression his CMO wore on his faceplates.

"Ratchet?"

_::What? Are you going to forbid me to hope?::_

_::Of course not. I just want to prevent you from hoping too much. You know what happened last time. That's not worth it.::_

_::Hope is always worth it. You said so yourself.::_

Although he wasn't included in the little dialogue the adults had, Bumblebee had developed some kind of sense for it and right now he recived a feeling of distress and considering the current situation he naturally thought it was his fault.

"I'm sorry. Don't be angry anymore."

"Nobody is angry at you. Just a little misunderstanding" Ratchet ensured and went after the others.

"Oh dear. This is going to be a lo~ng orn."

"Why, Prime?"

"Because Ratchet is going to throw some hatchets after me."

Bumblebee tried not to laugh (too loud) and Optimus got at least his problems down to two. He believed Megatron wouldn't try anything for at least the next few orns and Bumblebee was happy, they were almost safely back at their base and, by the look of it, the youngling also was tired enough be put down for recharge without throwing a tantrum for a change. That left only Ratchet in a bad mood and the question of why they were at war open for answer.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Forced to accept that he couldn't lock in Bumblebee within the base anymore Optimus Prime allowed him to leave and see a bit from what was left of this world's beauties, but only heavily guarded and to areas he considered somewhat save, but the war continued nevertheless for three long vorns.

By the time Optimus Prime decided his little charge had been outside long enough for that particular orn – they sometimes let the youngling play in front of their headquarter under the watchful optics of the guards – he found Hot Rod and Blurr arguing, but as soon as they noticed him, they grew silent.

"Did you just mentioned high-grade?" he asked frowning deeply.

"High-grade? Whomentionedhigh-grade? Ididn't, Roddydidn't, nobodymentionedhigh-grade, sir!"

So it _had_ been about high-grade. Optimus sighted. It was always the same with these young mechs. How often would he have to repeat himself about high-grade within Bumblebee's reach? When they had decided to raise the little one by themselves everyone had agreed on the terms and it wasn't as if they were new to these rules. There already had been a similar situation when the others had been younglings, Hot Rod and Blurr among them. Granted, they hadn't been as young as Bumblebee when they came to them, but still young enough to keept the potent liquid well out of their reach. Speaking of younglings ...

"Where is Bumblebee?"

The blank faceplates of the two younger mechs and their hastening searching attempts told Prime everything he needed to know, but to his processor's luck he didn't needed to _really_ panic.

"He's with me."

"Megatron!"

"The one and only" replied the silver-grey mech with an almost humored tone. The Autobots twitched to aim at him, but noticed the little yellow and black figure on his shoulder just in time.

"Guess you want the little rascal back, hu?" he continued and carefully sat Bumblebee down, but the little one made no attempts to leave his side. "Asked quite a few holes in my processors. Curious as ever, but he has grown, hasn't he?"

"I have" said Bumblebee proud. "And I'm going to grow even more."

"Of course. Now go inside, will you?"

The youngling blinked surprised at Optimus, who didn't dare to let Megatron out of his optics.

"Why? It was just getting funny ... You're not going to fight again, are you?" he asked, audible unwell at the imagination. He had disliked the war from the moment learned about it and had been quite happy that for a while now things had started to become more peacefully, at least to a certain degree.

"Nah, just have to do some talking between adults" the Decepticon of all mechs said calmly, but at least from his point of view also honestly. "Would just bore you out of your chassis."

"Oh, I see. Okay, I'll be with Sunny and Sides then."

"They're still on patrol, but Jazz and 'Hide are in the common room."

"Sounds good, too. Bye Megs."

He gave the surprised Decepticon a hug – due to his high he actually only hugged his left leg, but it was the thought that counted – and also squeezed Optimus before he went into the base waving his goodbye.

"Bye bye."

They waited until Bumblebee was well out of sight, then Megatron's expression changed.

"You disappoint me. I really expected you to guard your base and especially your youngling better than that. You and your "_we raise him as neutral as possible so no one can complain_" policy, Prime. It should have been your damn duty to at least teach him not to go away with strangers. Good thing it was only me around. Can you imagining just how often the little one could have been kidnapped already and against common believe am I _not_ the worst thing that could have happened to him around here."

Left aside that being dressed down by the enemy was somewhat worse than what Optimus was probably going to do with them, Hot Rod and Blurr were surprised that the Decepticon lord seemed to really mean every word, while Prime on the other hand was more surprised that he had expected just this. Megatron was worried about Bumblebee and criticizing their way of raising him and he really . wasn't . surprised . at . all.

"What do you really want?"

"Like I said: do some talking between adults, which includes only you and me, so either this two wanna-be-grown-ups leave or we do, Prime."

The Autobot leader had his problems not to just follow Megatron, since he couldn't really believe this to be a trap. True enough, the Decepticon had tricked him a quite few times with different things during the war, but still ...

_::Don't test my patience, Optimus. I'm even unarmed, so could we just get through with this?::_

Optimus had to suppress a shudder. There it was, that familiarity he felt since they had shared a com. link for the first time. It was nothing special, just a mere every day private com. link, only that he shared it with his sworn enemy and also only on very rare occasions, but oh he couldn't deny how nice Megatron's voice felt. It always had been easy to his audios – well, except of course for the times he only received insults – but that was nothing compared to _this_.

"You two stay here and don't dare to neglect your task again. We're talking about this later."

"But Prime ... "

"I said we're talking about this _later_!" he ordered and went away. Megatron seemed just a bit too amused when he followed.

"It's always fun to see you order your people around, strange to a certain point, but fun" the Decepticon said as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"Just spill it: what do you want."

"Truce."

This time Optimus was really caught off guard. He turned around.

"Come again?"

"I'm asking for a truce, or to be exactly: I put forward the conclusion of a temporary, eventually expanded to a permanently ceasefire between you, the Autobots, and us, the Decepticons. I'm not only here in my position as leader but also as a represent of my people and as far as I'm informed no one on my side wants to continue a pointless war. Maybe that will change again with time, but that's how it is right now."

Optimus seated himself unbelievingly on a pile of wreckage next to him. That was ... unexpected and far too good to be true, wasn't it?

"Do I need to repeat it again?"

"No, I think I got it."

"But you don't believe it." Megatron sight and sat down next to his (ex-) archenemy.

"Ah, slag it. I barley believe it myself. Anyway. I just wanted to tell you before we arrange an official meeting. I know you're not one of the most spontaneous mechs ever created."

"Says the one who can't handle unexpected resistance."

The Decepticon snored amused. "Are you complaining?"

"Not really. But what do you mean with "official meeting"? What is this, if not that?"

"Vacation."

Optimus Prime felt like laughing, but it didn't sound like a joke.

"I am quite serious. I grant myself a free orn from time to time and I must admit I really enjoyed this one so far. The discussion I had with the little one was very inspiring."

"Most would describe it as irritating. How did you find us anyway?"

"Oh please, you underestimate my abilities. I've known about this particular base of yours for ages."

Optimus' state couldn't be de described as shocked anymore, he almost fell down in sheer terror.

"But" Megatron added. "I also knew that it was less a base than an orphanage half the time, so I just decided not to share the information with anyone. By the way, it was very entertaining to watch you trying to take care of those rascals anyway. You should thank me nonetheless; it wasn't easy to keep my men away from them."

The Autobot continued to just stare and the silver-grey mech guessed he had finally managed to blow Prime's circuits and announced his own departing.

"You have three orns to prepare yourself for the negotiations."

_::And give Bee a hug from me.::_

True to his word the Decepticon left after the other had managed a small and irritated "thanks" out of his vocals.

_'Primus, I need a drink'_ Optimus thought by himself, when he finally managed to get his CPU to work straight again, and rose to head back. _'Where does Prowl store the confessed high-grade again? Ah, well, the twins should ... blast. I shouldn't encourage them or Ratchet is going to make one of his many threats true. I don't think anyone would follow a trash compactor.'_

"Prime? Are you alright, sir?"

Focusing his surroundings again Optimus Prime found himself already in front of the base.

"Hm? ... O, yes, I'm fine. Anything happened?"

"Sides and Sunny are back, but that's all."

"Where are they now?"

"Probablyintheirroom. Theylookedtired, butIwonderwhy, ifnothinghappened."

"Good, good. That's all I wanted to know. Now go back to your task" the Autobot leader ordered before Blurr could say anything else and went in. He already had crossed half the base, when he remembered he had actually wanted to at least scroll the two for their behaviour earlier, but he didn't felt like going back now and Megatron had already said everything, so he just stopped by at Prowls office and left him in charge before heading for his own room, but not without getting told by his second in command to do that or face one of Ratchet's lectures about how important it was to recharge – ironic, considering the medic himself, as well as their SIC were just as terrible workaholics as he was.

In situations like this Optimus was really grateful that none of his men, especially Prowl, seemed very eager to take over his position as Prime. Sometimes he wasn't too sure he would be able to defend his position against them should they ever decide he wasn't fit to lead anymore. They knew him just too well, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Closing the door Optimus to his office sighted and sat down at his desk, making a note about Megatron wanting an official meeting in three orns to create truce – not, that there was any chance he could ever forget about that, but it was the best way to realise that it was actually true and that he would still believe it tomorrow. Then he just stared at the wall and thought about what just happened.

"Orphanage" had Megatron called this place and he was right. Primus knew, he was right.

Optimus clearly remembered the orn Ratchet came back from his "patrol" – actually he had just gone AWOL to test one of Wheeljack's not exploding inventions – with a mainly red bundle under his arm, which turned out to be a youngling designated First Aid. The medic had found him by chance and refused to leave the helpless heap of sorrow behind. It was a bit surprising since at that time the not yet CMO hadn't been one of the most charitable bots that time, not to mention his dislike of others in general – why he had become medic in the first place had been a paradox to everyone – but his exact words had been "_I will go where the little one goes and there is nothing you can do about that. And __I swear: if you dare to send the little one away, Primus may help you after the next Decepticon attack, because I definitely won't!_" and the way he said it had left no doubt he meant every word, even if the guilt of not helping would have destroyed him afterwards.

He had not been Prime for long that time, but he had been against the very idea of keeping a youngling in a military base, but hearing Ratchet's threat he considered it wiser to decide above the heads of his subordinates and allow First Aid to stay. Losing their most capable medic – not to mention Wheeljack and Perceptor, too, since they instantly sided with Ratchet – would definitely have been worse than having arguments with the rest of his men.

Luckily First Aid was a very serious and calm, sometimes maybe even too calm, character, and proved Optimus' decision right, when he started to study healing out of his own will and turned out to be a natural. By now he wondered how Ratchet ever managed to run the med bay without the younger one, given the war and especially Wheeljack's habit to blow himself and his lab up every few orns.

When six vorns later Hot Rod and his younger sister Arcee suddenly stood on their doorstep – when he thought about it: how had they found them anyway? – they had been much easier to integrate into the team. Hot Rod had already been past his 11th vorn and thus almost old enough to start training and he was also willing to do so, under the condition of course his sister was also allowed to stay. There hasn't been many objected against that, but when speed-talker Blurr, who was about the same age as Hot Rod, came to them, too, the arguments started anew.

Optimus couldn't blame his men. Having three more or less vivid younglings to take care of was far more complicated than calm and reasonable First Aid. Thank Primus Ironhide's bondmate, Chromia, had not so long before joined them – they had never mentioned in public why she hadn't earlier or were she had been – and decided to take all three of them under her care ... and then the twins and Bluestreak happened.

That had been quite something. They had caught Bluestreak trying to steal energon out of their storages. The twins had gone berserker in attempt to "safe their little buddy". It had been an amusing sight, but Primus, they didn't needed to teach them much about fighting when they were older.

In this case he had not only needed to win over his fellow Autobots but also the younglings and by the look of it he never really got them under control. Although they were by now considered adults – by age at least; he didn't dare judge their mental state – they still accepted only four mechs as authorities: Jazz and Prowl, Ratchet and himself. How exactly his second and third in command had gained their positions in this matter was unknown to him, like many thing relating to the twins. Siblings were a common thing, but even Kup had only heard some faint rumours about the possibility of something like twins.

It obviously was, but they gained no wisdom from it. They seemed to share a spark, literally, and thus also a very deep mental and emotional connection. Was one hurt the other didn't actually fell the same pain, but suffered no less. Granted, it was similar with siblings, but – and they learned to be very grateful for that at times – nothing near alike. A few vorns before Bumblebee came to them Sunstreaker had been damaged worse than ever before. For a while it had looked as if he wouldn't make it nor would his brother, although Sideswipe had been almost unharmed. Ratchet could only explain it with their unique bond: that one was literally unable to life without the other, but the only ones who would maybe have been able to solve the mystery had been their creators of the twins and not even the twins knew who and where they were.

Sideswipe had only said they wouldn't want it any other way, but expressed their will to live on together in the same sentence and did his best to help Ratchet and First Aid repairing his twin brother since he seemed to know exactly what was damaged. It would probably have been the same if it would have been the other way round, but he could have really lived on happily without knowing this in the first place.

It was also unknown to Optimus how to fit Bluestreak into that picture. They weren't relatives, but called each other "brothers" nonetheless and he seemed to function like a downer on the twins. Considering this the Autobot leader liked to think about this matter the same way he did about Wheeljack's inventiveness: as long as it kept them sane and going he would only complain when someone else was endangered.

Anyway. Those three had been most the troublesome of their charges and unfortunately the elder bots had probably also made the most mistakes in rising them, but at least every single one of the in total seven orphans they had taken in had been old enough to express their needs and understand what they were told in return, even if they didn't like it. Bumblebee on the other hand had been a whole new dimension, but Prime had to admit that this one time he hadn't acted in his position as Prime – to be honest neither had he the other times before, but he had at least tried to – but only as the Autobot Optimus, who wanted to take care of that little sparkling himself and he got quite some encouragement, especially from the aforementioned seven youngsters – Sideswipe had formulated it in agreement with the others as a "dept to pay" – but also from their adopted caretakers, even when they had voiced their unwillingness before.

There hadn't been any further arguments about that matter afterwards.

Optimus remembered the following vorns had been like the Pit doubled and served with a disgusting dressing, but when the door to his room hissed open and a very sleepy Bumblebee padded in, pulling a blanket – luckily it was commonly known, that younglings had problems to regulate their body temperature and became cold very fast, so they hadn't need to make that experience themselves – in behind him and Optimus out of his memories, it suddenly tasted like sweetest oil and energon truffles.

"Prime, you're back? What did Uncle Megs say?"

The older mech swallowed the question about how Bumblebee came to call Megatron of all bots "Uncle Megs" – childish or not, he was so going to rub the Decepticon's nose in this – and picked the small form up, smiling calmly behind his mask. The youngling sensed the mimic nonetheless and smiled back.

"He sends you a hug."

"Oh. I thought you needed to talk some adult stuff."

"We had, but that certainly didn't stop him. Now come on. It's been a long orn and we both need some recharge" Optimus said, evading the topic. Left aside a part of him still believed to come online any moment and discover it all to be a dream the whole truce thing seemed a bit too complicated to explain right now.

"We? Like me _and_ you? No more work?" Bumblebee asked surprised and for a short moment wide-awake. It didn't happen very often anymore that he was able to go into recharge together with his favourite caretaker.

"Yes, no more work. And it's you and me."

"That's what I said."

Optimus had neither the energy left to explain the little one that he actually referred to the rules of politeness, nor the heart when he laid down, his little charge clicking happily and curling together on his chest, almost completely disappearing under his blanked, but then he came to the surface again and tapped impatient against the mask on the other's face.

"Down."

Sighing the lager Autobot pulled the trigger and let his mask vanish.

"Why do you wear that thing anyway?"

Optimus hesitated. How was he supposed to illustrate for little innocent Bumblebee that it was for a similar reason why Jazz wore his visor, Wheeljack his mask – Soundwave both to complete the line – and why Prowl was so focused on rules and Ratchet so grumpy most of time. It was their way to deal with the war and especially with the things they had to do in battle and afterwards or had witnessed.

"Guess it's something about being a leader and looking like one" he finally answered, only mentioning another reason. He wasn't a good liar, never had been, but that didn't mean he was also unable to just conceal the one or the other fact.

The youngling frowned. "I don't think I understand that."

"Me neither."

Bumblebee giggled and laid his head back down, right above Prime's spark chamber. The steady beat always calmed his unsettled mind.

"Prime? When you see Megs before I do, give him a hug from me, will you? He looks like he could need one."

The Autobot leader smiled warmly and intensified the embrace by a small degree, still feeling the old fear to harm the little life accidentally, although it had been proven on very different occasions that sparkling and younglings were a lot more robust that they looked like. Seeing their tendency to get into the most unlikely situation it actually made sense.

"I will" he promised to the already recharging youngling and powered his optics down. There was hard work ahead he really didn't want to face without a nice and long recharge.

XXXX

The tension between the opposite parties was not only visible, but almost solid, too, and an awkward silence laid above the scene.

It was the Decepticon leader who (again) made the first step, but his counterpart wasn't far behind and met him halfway.

"Optimus Prime" Megatron greeted a grin in his voice, but his faceplates serious due to the historic event.

"Lord Megatron" the Autobot leader replied dutiful and took the offered hand. The tension lighted, but only to come back again with full force.

They couldn't just shake hands and everything was fine. If life would be that easy, the war would have been probably settled long time ago.

At this point Rumble decided, that adults were far too complicated and just started to walk to his leader, the optics of his creator constantly on his back and his siblings on his heels. They were mainly just curious about what he planned to, except for Ravage, who took her role as oldest of the Cassetticons very serious and as such was ready to literally jump in and drag the others back should things escalate – and she was sure this would happen, especially when her brother led them past the invisible line between Megatron and Optimus and headed straight for the bulky red Autobot, behind who's legs that youngling of the Autobots partly hid.

In no time Ironhide had his guns out and aimed at the Cassettes, already loading his plasma canons. Soundwave's answer was immediately, aiming at the weapon specialist in return.

"Stop it, 'Hide" Chromia shouted before anyone else could react and went between her bonded and the Cassetticons.

"But ..." Ironhide tried to complain and pointed in a less aggressive motion at Soundwave, who didn't even thought about lowering his own gun, but Blaster pointed out, that it still was the weapon specialist who threatened Soundwave's offspring, not the other way around.

Luckily Ironhide didn't see the communicator's own hand switching near his gun, but Blaster was unsure himself at whom he would aim and shoot if he had to.

"He is right" Optimus agreed, fearing for the young peace. "I'm really grateful you take protecting Bumblebee so serious, but I'm sure they meant no harm. Please, put your guns down, old friend."

Ironhide growled, but did as he was told. Prime sight relieved when Chromia stepped back between her mate and Blaster, who also relaxed again, like many others on both sides. Only Soundwave hesitated, believing his creations still in danger, but a gesture from Megatron calmed him enough to put away his weaponry, too.

"Am I now allowed to have a chat with the little guy?" Rumble asked in order to prevent accidently restarting the war again.

"You're one to talk" Bumblebee complained, still at Ironhide's legs, but now in front of them.

"We're about the same high."

"Maybe, but we are older" Frenzy grinned eyeing this yellow, black ... curiosity. He had never seen a real youngling before – not, that he considered his brethren, himself or the Cassettobots anything less, but they were different. They would never fully grow up, neither in body nor mind, and would always need their respective creators in order to survive, but real younglings didn't.

"So ... you're designated Bumblebee? Strange name."

"State your own designation before you make fun of other's" Bumblebee replied, leaving no doubt he liked his name, and made the twins and Jazz proud their little charge had learned a few things from them, while everyone else, especially Prowl and Ratchet, began to worry about the same thing.

Optimus and Megatron watched with growing amusement how the young ones introduced themselves to each other and also included Blaster's cassettes. Bumblebee trying to explain the Cassetticons how to play a game of tack surely was the highlight.

"So if I catch Frenzy, he is not allowed to catch me, but he can catch you and everyone else, right?" asked Rumble, who had been "tacked" during the explanation.

"Exactly."

"Oh, well, then I guess it's your turn now, bro`" the second oldest Cassetticon said, clapping Frenzy's back. The younglings jumped in different directions and were well out of reach when the blue Cassette understood he was meant to chase them. His colourful swearing made the Autobot twins applaud and various other people warn everyone in general to watch their language, while Megatron and Optimus used the confusion caused by the laughing and screaming younglings everywhere to secretly escape the scene. Well, not completely secretly of course. Megatron made sure at least two of his men saw him leaving, while Optimus left Prowl over com. in charge.

"Never thought I would see something like this. It ... it feels good, peace and such, it really feels good."

"But?"

Megatron made a questioning noise, turning from the corner from which he had observed their fractions – for the most part they were standing somewhat peacefully side by side and watched the little ones, while some even tried to talk with their counterparts – to face Optimus, who leaned against the building which covered them from being seen by anyone else.

"There is always a "but" when someone talks so highly about something he never experienced before. So what is it in this case?"

The comparably soft laughter went right down to Optimus' core. Something inside him wanted to scream "do it again", but the stronger part wanted an answer first and made him stay calm.

"You got me there" the Decepticon admitted. "_But_ I don't know how long it will stay like this."

Optimus didn't even seem to be angry, although he had all rights to be. Three orns had he hoped for peace, befriended with the idea to soon be able to put aside the majority of his worries only to have them revived again, but he really wasn't angry; the look in his optics rather only told about disappointment and sadness.

"Then why did you suggest the truce it in the first place? Do you even have the slightest idea of what you're doing to them?"

"I can imagine" Megatron said before the other one could get all worked up about it and leaned against the wall so the opposite side from the Autobot. "But I didn't mean the war would continue. The truce _was_ my suggestion and I meant it, but you need to understand our position, too, Prime: no matter what happens, we will always be Decepticons. It's part of our _nature_ to fight. We dislike war, especially a meaningless war, the same way you do, but we just don't do peaceful."

Optimus' optics widened.

"I ..."

"You thought this is just a well set up trap and any moment the war is going to break lose again" the Decepticon finished frowning. "I'm well aware I don't leave the best impression most of time, but do you really think that lowly of me?"

Optimus shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"I'm sorry. It seems even I am not resistant against prejudice."

"Neither am I. Actually did I believe you would be naïve enough to show up completely unarmed and actually did consider for a moment to set up a trap, but I assure you it would have been a harmless one only to scare you a bit. Good luck I decided against it, eh?"

"Good luck we decided against coming here unarmed ... yesterday ... late at night ... as a last minute call."

Both leaders looked at each other and burst out in laughter, honest and amused laughter. It was just too silly: who would have thought this meeting to be only a success because of half true prejudices?

Suddenly Megatron went silent and rose, looking intensively at Optimus. The Autobot leader backed away, finding himself again against the wall he had leaned on before, but this time Megatron was above him, preventing escape with his arms at both sides of Optimus' head – not that he thought about leaving soon. In fact, with Megatron's faceplate so near he wouldn't need to do more than shift to touch it, he couldn't even muster a clear thought at all. Everything he could do was taking in the details of Megatron's face, the ... really _handsome_ features; tin lips, pressed together in concentration, a sleight frown dimming the bright red optics, which were close up not even half as evil as he expected them to be, and Optimus wondered what emotions they mirrored right now, but the Decepticon lord didn't bother to look at him directly. He was too busy searching something on Optimus' antenna with his left hand, while he supported his own weight with the right arm, giving the Autobot a hard time not to shudder.

"What are you doing?"

"Searching. I want to see what you hide behind this mask. I have wondered about that one for a while now" Megatron mumbled, then shifted his weight onto the left arm, fumbling around at Optimus' right antenna, making him almost moan. It had been far too long since anyone with considerable age had ...

_::Need some help?::_ he , not trusting his vocalizer anymore.

_::Can do that on my own::_ Megatron replied, fighting for his self-control. The closeness was almost too much for his own mind, but by all means it had to be possible to remove this damned mask. He just wanted to see the features belonging to this intoxicating voice; what had he done to be denied that wish?

Ah, well, he knew quite a few reasons actually, but didn't want to think about them right now, left aside that Optimus wasn't less guiltless. Still, he was known to be more patient than the silver war-lord, but this time it obviously wore extremely thin. By moving in the first place he surprised Megatron enough to capture his optics with his own gaze and slowly, very slowly raised his own hand to guide Megatron's to the right spot.

At first the Decepticon was surprised that the mask really vanished, then he froze stunned. He had expected much, starting with the mask actually being Prime's face, to something better left unseen, but no one had prepared him for that. He knew mechs hiding scars or emotions (or both on this matter) behind battle-masks, but it never occurred to him someone would voluntary hide such beautiful features, and, Primus, these soft lips, curved into a shy smile ... tempting.

If there wasn't an explosion or something alike within the next astroseconds he wouldn't be able take any responsibility for his doing anymore.

Prime's hand left his only to grab his head and close the space between them in a fast motion, crushing their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Less thinking, more acting" he recommended, gasping for air to support his vents. He didn't know what hit him, nor did he care, but judging from Megatron's response the Decepticon didn't mind either, pressing them together again, ravaging Optimus' mouth, savouring the taste of high-grade the red and blue mech must have had before coming here and a mix of oil and metal, which had to be Prime's own flavour. Then he went down the others jaw line to his neck and sucked on the wires Optimus exposed willingly, while clenching to Megatron as if his life depended on that. It had indeed been far too long.

"Tell me: just how long ..."

"I was lost the orn you stood before me, little 'Bee in your arms, asking me if I would mind if you take care of him" Megatron interrupted. "I swear by all that is holy, you looked so damn cute and yet so strong ... I could have jumped you right then and there!"

"What took you so long?" Prime wanted to know, claiming the lips of his soon to be lover again while his fingers found their way to sensitive wires under the Decepticon's amour.

"I want to see you standing in front of a Decepticon army, explaining them you want truce with their enemies to shag their leader senseless."

Optimus was almost too aroused by now to realise the last sentence, but only almost.

"Is that all" he asked, pressing the other away. "All that only to get me laid?"

"Of course not. And by the way, this is only half of what I did. Well, not me in person, but I ordered it. Do we really have to talk about this right now?"

"Well, yes. I prefer to know to just what I agree to here."

Megatron growled, but released Optimus, bringing some space between them. He had never been patience, but he did realise that he had only two options to get what he want: the first one was to force Optimus, but that would destroy everything he had build up over the last three vorns, or rather sevens, but only during the last half he had know just want he wanted. The fine line of trust would be capped with a single wrong word or action, so his only true option was to let Optimus have his way.

"Fine. What do I have to do to convince you that I have honest intentions?"

"Would there still be truce even if I refuse you?"

"Since we're already this far: yes. I already told you twice we don't like this war either. But it _would_ complicate things."

"Would you start a new war because of any sort of disagreement between just you and me?"

"What the ... _no_! Just what is it you really fear, Prime?" he asked, getting nearer again. True enough, he wasn't an expert on such matters, but he knew when someone was stalling or hiding something from him.

"Oh excuse me that I don't want to stand on opposite sides with my bonded in just another war, not to mention fight against him."

Megatron's optics flickered in surprise.

"Holy _Primus_, Optimus. _B__onding?_! Aren't you skipping a few steps there?"

Optimus wanted to reply something, but was on a loss for words. Instead his cooling vents jumped to life louder than before, increasing his embracement even more.

Megatron shook his head in amusement.

"How about this: we return to where we were before and discuss the bonding thing in ... let's say a vorn or two from now on? We'll have to meet more often anyway in order to make the contract work. I could tread you to some fine high-grade I stored for celebration."

"You mean, like, in your base?" the Autobot replied doubtfully. The thought to get to know the location of the Decepticon base was ... thrilling, to say the least, especially considering that Megatron already knew theirs, but after growing up with war and mistrust the fact that entering the Decepticon base meant to never leave it again in one piece, left aside alive, couldn't just be ignored; not even lust could do that ... but strangely enough Megatron's words could.

"Or in yours, or somewhere neutral; I don't really care about that part as long as you'll be there and we can have some ... private time."

These words and the seducing smile did their part and when the Decepticon came at Optimus again he didn't resist anymore.

XX

One could blame it on the long time they both had denied themselves any attention of this kind, but nonetheless was Megatron a circuit blowing lover and a very considering one, too – rough to a certain point, but very aware of the needs of his partner – no matter what everyone else thought and what Megatron wanted them to think. Optimus was the living prove ... only that he couldn't tell anyone. Not that he wanted to share; it would be better anyway to keep the whole thing secret for a while, but, Primus, they had to repeat that and if the other's expression was anything to go by he wasn't alone with that judgement.

"We'll need to go back soon."

"We are leaders, we can do whatever we want" the Decepticon replied, already nibbling at Prime's antenna again, offering a third round and almost making the other mech giggle like he hadn't since he started his military training.

"Sooner or later they will wonder what we are doing and search for us" he tried to reason already starting to forget why under the sweet caressing.

"I would prefer later."

_::Sir?:: _

Prime sighed, remembering why again, and freed himself from Megatron's embrace.

_::Reading, Prowl. Something happened?::_

_::Negative, sir, but if possible I suggest we retreat. Bumblebee needs to recharge and to be honest most of us are tired.::_

_::Alright, I'm on my way. Prime out.::_

"Duty calling?" Megatron guessed more than asked.

"Like you said: we are leaders; we _could_ do whatever we want to, but we can't because everyone else depends on us to make the right decisions to everyone's benefit, even if it means to put our own needs aside."

At first the Decepticon had wanted to inform Optimus that he didn't need to be reminded how to make his job, but the last sentence made him swallow that comment and frown instead, sensing the Autobot's thought to wander paths he surely didn't like.

"What do you mean with that?" he asked unable to ban all worry out of his voice and attitude.

"I don't believe in an all around happy ending!" the red and blue mech said after short hesitation, making the other frown deepen in confusion. Sadness was written all over Optimus' faceplates and was that fear in his optics? But what could Prime still be afraid of? The war was over, his precious friends – not to mention the youngling – were safer than ever before in their whole life and Starscream had found a rich energy-source. Megatron himself wouldn't have minded to steal it from an alien culture, but since he had been sure Optimus would never accept that, he had given the seeker detailed orders and for once Starscream had proven his worth and found a planet with nothing "sentinel" living on it, but enough available energy to supply Cybertron for many vorns. And the last two joors had definitely been the icing on the cage and not only for him that much was sure. Everything was just perfectly fine.

Everything ... all around happy ending ...

That was when finally all of Megatron's alarms kick in, screaming out Optimus' intentions. Prime wanted to sacrifice his own current happiness in order to guarantee that of everyone else. By all that was holy, when had the other found the time to make that decision and, more importantly, how was he supposed to change his mind again? After all was also his own possible future with his prey – no, not pray, not anymore. Not prey, but sweet, caring Optimus – at danger.

"Happy ending?" he asked with punctuated doubt, but also strength, proving the confident he had in his next words while he laid his hand on Prime's shoulders. "How can this be an end? This is barley the end of the war – we can't even be sure death is the end – so it's a beginning and you can't even call it happy. If you haven't noticed so far: this planet resembles a very sloppy run junkyard and we don't know how many survivors are left between the debris. When we have cities again with people living in it, which we can supply with energon on a regular base, than we can talk about "good conditions" and would still be far away from "happy", not to mention it will take vorns until then and even if there is not yet a real relationship between you and me I definitely won't let you back out of it just because you are afraid. We will manage this together, as equal partners or more if you wish so, so do everyone a favour and forget about that idea instantly or ... or I'll tell Bumblebee."

Megatron's reasoning – not to mention the open, if very desperate treat – was so completely logical and yet so _touching_ Optimus just couldn't find a single argument against it. By all means, he was sure not even _Prowl_ would have been able to say something against this, and he wouldn't have wanted him to when Megatron kissed him sweet and almost innocent, belying his proved experience.

The Autobot smiled, continued even when the other found the trigger near his antenna and the mask hid most of his face again.

"Let's go, Prime. There is a whole new future waiting for us to create."

Optimus nodded and if he would have known about Megatron's thoughts he would have wondered just who had caught whom.

**END**


End file.
